Siegfried Schtauffen/Ignite Animus(Ignite Soul)
Siegfried's Theme Ignite Animus(Ignite Soul) :I've been just sitting around thinkin' bout those "golden days" :Perhaps in the end I was always worthless from the moment I gained a soul :In many ways I know that's wrong, i've felt from time to time there was this faint light :But i've never had a light behind my eyes... always nothing, but scattered burning embers :People irritate me, annoy me and set my soul ablaze with burning hatred :Its basically all I am nothing more than rage :Belonging to the hollow flames I once rejected! :Livin' my life knowing only anger and hatred, yet they are my friends :The only ones I've ever embraced or ’’known now so, what am I? :Nothing more than a soul lead astray from his path, facing each day with burning ire :Falling deeper into my hell, my prison... my fate :But I can't just pretend i'll be able to burn everything and return to paradise :No one, but me understands the path that must be tread :Everything's come to an end before me nothing more nothing less :I'll burn everything to ruin :Burning away all the "false" truth! :Embracing these Azure Flames that Ignite my Soul! :This Fiery soul of mine that ignites in a moment :Belonging to the void I once rejected! :But I am slipping away from the truth and myself! :Creating and erasing voids from my past and everyone else! :Replaced by a false truths and arrogant desire :And an Igniting Soul! :Slowly pushing away everything i've once known or believed :Forgetting about choices to save this world from it's current path :Instead choosing to not save anything focusing on selfish and prideful desires :Am I wrong for choosing this path before me? :If that leads to the scorn and destruction of everything I once cared for? :Doesn't matter now it's too late to turn back now, ignite your soul and move on! :This burning ire and apathy as well as despising anything that wishes to save this world :Maybe I am nothing more than just a “pawn” in this chessboard, but… :Perhaps this what I truly desire is a way to change things, but in my own way :On my own road after all this time away from happiness replaced by anguish :Living in my own anguish and self-pity, burn it all away! :Replace everything! Burn it all away and start again from the start! :I'll burn everything to ruin :Burning away all the "false" truth! :Embracing these Azure Flames that Ignite my Soul! :This Fiery soul of mine that ignites in a moment :Belonging to the hollow flames I once rejected! :But I am slipping away from the truth and myself! :Creating and erasing voids from myself and everyone else! :Replaced by false truths and arrogant desire :And an Igniting Soul! :Accepting everything for the truth it is, but i’m just a sparking flame :Barely alive barely holding on to a glimmer of hope, but what does it matter? :A world that accepted a false truth nor wishing to change it’s current fate :I’ve simply just become a ignitor without a purpose :A match without a spark, a flame without oxygen :Slowly simmering and boiling away in my own anguish of self-doubt and pity :Slowly igniting my own path to self destruction :My purpose long since forgotten, but nothing more than that :An iterable flame used for nothing, but ire and destruction! Category:TheKeyofTwilight Category:Lyrical Theme Category:Control Sequence